A Witch Slayer
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: She closed her eyes, and than suddenly there was a new wave of energy, strength, and a new type of power, which made her feel strong. She opened her eyes with a smirk, just as the werewolf grasped her by the throat, and stared straight into the monstrous eyes of the man. MAY HAVE SOME MENTION OF BUFFY CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope you like this fiction, it's my first crossover for Angel / Harry Potter, so please be nice.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the spell from Buffy, the characters from HP, BTVS, or Angel.**_

 ** _A Witch Slayer_**

" _ **Words to the Goddess.**_

 _ **Prayers to the Goddess.**_

 _ **Protector of woman**_

 _ **...of women.**_

 _ **The power of the Goddess.**_

 _ **Queen of the Moon**_

 _ **of the Earth,**_

 _ **Air, Fire, Water,**_

 _ **of the Angels**_

 _ **of Guardians and of Slayers**_

 _ **...of Slayers**_

 _ **...of Slayers**_

 _ **...Goddess**_

 _ **Queen of the Moon**_

 _ **of the Earth,**_

 _ **Air,Fire,Water**_

 _ **of the Angels**_

 _ **of Guardians and of Slayers**_

 _ **... of Slayers**_

 _ **... of Slayers**_

 _ **of SISTERS.."**_ __

 _ **Scotland, Hogwarts-Final Battle**_

 _Hermione laid lifeless, as Greyback made his way towards her, after he tossed her against the wall. He had a wand pointed towards her, yet he hadn't cast a single spell, preferring to the physical approach. She looked to her right, where Ron was fighting alongside Percy, and to her left where Harry was going against Voldemort. She felt herself grow tired, from the past year of running, and trying her part to aid in the present war. She could feel the shadows of death, as they lulled her to sleep, away from the pain._

 _She closed her eyes, and than suddenly there was a new wave of energy, strength, and a new type of power, which made her feel strong. She opened her eyes with a smirk, just as the werewolf grasped her by the throat, and stared straight into the monstrous eyes of the man._

" _I'm awake now," She used her palms, to shove the large wizard off, as she did a back flip casting the slicing spell to his throat. Than turned towards the red heads, and sent a paralyzing jinx towards Lucius Malfoy, in what felt like one swift movement._

" _That was brilliant, Mione, didn't know you could do that!" Ron exclaimed, helping his older brother up, as she went to aid the twins._

 _She had just passed the twins in time, to shove both of them out of the way, before the pile of bricks landed on Fred. Than immediately sent another paralyzing spell towards the wizard, who had tried hurting them, "Are you alright, Fred, George?"_

 _The twins were actually speechless, as they watched there bookworm save the Collin brothers, from the killing curse by placing a shield more powerful than she ever cast before, causing the Death Eaters spell to back fire on them. She watched as they fell to the floor._

 _She hurried to where she last seen her other best friend, and Voldemort, chest to chest. "HARRY!"_

 _Voldemort straightened, as he looked over towards the witch, sensing the new power radiating within her. "Last I saw you, you were dog food." He pretended to look around for the werewolf, and than made a fake sorrowful face, "First Neville, killed my Negina, than you kill my mutt."_

 _Harry was shoved to the side, with the wave of his best friends hand, as he watched the killing curse come towards her. "Hermione!"_

 _She jumped above the green spell, landing on the other side of the Dark Lord, and pressed her wand to his throat, "I had to put your dog to sleep, do forgive me, Voldy."_

" _You will show respect, Mudblood!" He roared, "_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _She cast a shield much like the one against the Death Eaters attacking the Collin's, and watched as the green spell hit Voldemort, sending him into a pile of ashes. She turned towards Harry, who was slowly making his way towards her, and smiled at him, "It's over Harry, you did it."_

" _You did it Hermione, I don't know how though, but you killed him," Harry explained, as he wrapped an arm around his friend, and turned her towards the Great Hall._

 _Mrs. Weasley hurried towards the witch, with tears in her eyes as they came through the double doors, and wrapped her arms around her, "You saved my children, Hermione, thank you so much!"_

 _Hermione smiled at the plump witch, before stepping out of the hug, "I am just relieved you're all safe."_

" _You should had seen her, Mum, she was brilliant," Fred started._

" _The way she pushed us from the wall, and took down those two Death Eaters, in one swift movement,"George wrapped an arm around the witch's shoulders, ignoring the blush that appeared on her face._

 _McGonagall stood at the front of the great hall, and pressed her wand to her throat, "The injured are at St. Mungo's. There will be rooms for those, who have no other place to go, or wish to stay and help rebuild Hogwarts. The Light has won!" With that the twins shot fireworks from there wands, and everyone started to cheer, and celebrate._

 _Hermione was sitting in her family home, with her familiar laying lazily on her lap, while she thought about the dream._

 _She had nightmares of the battle, but than the scene would cut, and she would be somewhere in the past chained. Men sitting around a her, chanting something, and than another scene where she was fighting a vampire._

 _They weren't just any vampires, these ones were more ferrel, unlike the ones who walked alongside her in the Wizarding World._

 _She had to call someone, or better yet visit him, and see what he knew about these dreams of hers, and she could do with a change. Maybe she could lend her home towards her cousins, who had moved from the states, to get a fresh start as well._

 _ **Los Angelas, California**_

 _Spike glared at the vampire, "It's not like I want to be with you twenty-four / seven."_

" _Just don't talk to me," Angel complained. He had just been on a case, which nearly got him killed, while Spike was unable to help. 'Why'd she choose him, to be Champion.'_

" _Not going to happen," Spike smirked._

" _I know you enjoyed watching me, getting my ass kicked," Angel walked into the restroom, which was placed between his apartment, and office. Why Wolfran and Hart, wanted to keep him here, he had no clue. He walked around his desk, and took a seat in the large leather seat, just to shoot back up when noticing a familiar face. "Hermione?"_

 _The witch smiled at her friend, as she entered the large office, taking in everything around her, "So you sold out? I was surprised you weren't at the Hotel, but thankfully Fred, she let me know you moved. We ran into each when I stopped for lunch, and Wesley, and her, brought me to this building. You know this place is wrong, and I am not talking about the demons, but I feel something not right about this place. She walked towards the desk, looking at the blonde with interest, before back at the other vampire, "Angel, did you give Barbie the amulet, and become her champion?"_

 _Spike growled, at hearing the witch insult the slayer, causing her to arch a brow at him. "Her name is Buf-"_

" _Buffy Summers, yes I am aware of her name, we're cousins," She answered as she hopped on the edge of the large desk. Than looked back at the blonde, "I call her Barbie, she calls me Wanda, no harm in the names."_

" _Well your cousin didn't want me to wear the amulet, because she had another soul in-tacked vampire," Angel explained, glaring at the other vampire. "Spike, this is Hermione, she gave me the amulet, to give to Buffy."_

" _What was she thinking?" The witch jumped off the desk, and stood in front of the other vampire, with a small smile on her face, "I heard about you, Spike. Your mentioned in some of the books, within my old schools library," she circled him, trying not to touch him, "A poet in your mortal life."_

" _A awful one at that," Angel added with a smirk, which dropped when he saw the look on his friends face, "Why are you here Hermione, not that I am not happy, just wasn't expecting you."_

" _I was wandering about something," She answered taking a seat on the sofa, and than patted the spot beside her, as she looked at her friend, "I hate sitting behind a desks, makes everything feel less friendly, prefer the friends catching up way of talking."_

" _I like this one," Spike smirked, as he sat in the armchair on the other side of the woman, and watched as Angel did as instructed._

 _Angel ignored the blonde, as he looked back at the witch, and gave an encouraging smile, "So what's on the mind of the smartest witch of her time?"_

" _Greyback, he had me close to death, and I was about to just let myself come to my wounds. Than suddenly I felt this power pulse through my body, and I felt the urge to save everyone, from the evilness. My acrobatic, strength, and spell casting became so much stronger, than they had ever been in my life. Ever since the battle, I been having dreams where I am killing vampires, and some where I see men chanting around a me while I am chained up. I can sense evil before entering a room, and can tell which demons are good, and bad," She looked back towards the blonde, and than back at her friend, "I saved my friends, and dorm mates, fighting in ways I never done before. Before that though, I felt like I had a choice, die and be at peace with what I have done. Or accept a power that was promised to me, and not like wand power, but in strength power." She was now leaning against the couch, with her eyes closed. "All I knew was that I had to help my friends, and knew exactly where to be, without even having to think. I bloody killed Voldemort, which my best friend was destined too, and I have no clue what's going on."_

" _You're a Slayer," Answered Spike, receiving a couple of puzzled looks from the witch, and other vampire, "Buffy had Willow, do some bloody spell, that would give all potential slayers, the true power of a slayer. I should know, I was there when they came up with the plan."_

" _Why didn't you talk to Buffy, I thought she was staying with you, along with the rest of the Scooby's," Angel asked._

 _She seemed to think for a moment, as she turned a smiled towards the blonde, "She is in my familys home, with Dawny, and there friends. I needed a change, so I came to talk to you, and plus do you know how jealous she was when I learned I was a witch?" She turned to look at the blonde with a smile, "Than she became the slayer four years later, and felt we were on the same level," she looked back at Angel, "So I decided not to tell her."_

 _Spike leaned forward, as he studied the small witch, sitting beside him. Her hair reminded him of caramel, her eyes were the color of chocolate, and how her freckles laid lightly against her cream skins. He wanted to run his fingers through her wild curls, and kiss those pink lip._

 _Hermione noticed the look the blonde was giving her, and tried to hide the blush, as she looked at her friend, "So do you have a job for a Slayer, within this fun house?" She asked, as she stood to her feet, and walked into the meeting room. "I have a feeling you're going to need me, more than Barbie."_

 _The two vampires followed her, and watched as she took in the room, waving her wand around to place protective charms, "Now they won't be able to hear anything, except for the false conversation the magic will make up," She turned towards her friend, "Take me to the others office, and Fred, already allowed me to place a protection spell in her work area."_

 _So the rest of the day, was the three of them going around the form, placing protective charms, and sound proof charms around the offices._

 _ **Four Months Later**_

 _Spike had his head buried in the curve of the witch's neck, as he used his body to pin her against his wall, "You are wearing to much clothes?"_

" _Spike," She moaned, as he lifted the skirt up to her waist, and pushed her silk panties aside. She had gotten dress while he was in the shower, after spending the night in his bed, when he suddenly pulled her into the shower where he had her pinned. She loved how rough he was, and was extremely glad he wasn't panting for her cousin._

 _They had gone on an assignment, after he was no longer bound to the building, or Angel, and started a solid friendship, which switched to more real quickly. It had gotten to the point, where she was staying with him in his room, instead of the guest room in Angel's apartment._

 _He groaned as he felt her warmth wrap around him, and her fingered were buried within his hair, as he made her lose herself with each thrust. He never imagined that he would fall for anyone else, besides the Slayer, who had only ever tagged him along, without real feelings for him. "So what do you have planned for today?" He turned the water off, and gently set his lover down, as he brought a towel to wrap around his waist._

" _I am going to my friends wedding in Britain," She answered, as she used her wand to dry herself, and did the same to the vampire. "I will be gone for three days."_

" _There's not anyway, in which I could persuade you, into letting me go with you is there?" He had his face buried in the curve of her neck again, as he ran his fingers up, and down her sides, "I understand if you don't-"_

 _She looked surprisingly at the blonde, not like the 'are you mad kind of surprise', but an excited kind of surprise, "Do you really want to come with me?"_

 _He studied her for a few minutes, to see how she meant the question, and found that she actually was excited. He smiled as he lead her into his room, keeping an arm around her waist, "and miss three days of just us alone, are you bloody kidding me?"_

" _Of course I want you to come with me, I told my best friends about you, and they can't wait to see the man that is helping to heal me," She studied his still nude body, and crossed her arms over her chest, "But you have to where clothes, don't need to be sent to Azkaban for murder, if some other girl looks at you the wrong way."_

" _Azkaban, that's where all the evil witch's, and wizards go right?" Spike asked, remembering when they stayed up, and talked about the Magical World._

 _She had already placed three of his suites, into that extended clutch of hers, as he changed into a pair of black jeans, and a red button shirt, topped off with his leather coat. She threw on a sweater, as she took his hand, "Let's go say bye to Angel, so he knows not to look for us, for the next three days."_

 _Spike had his cell to his ear, and an arm around the witch, keeping her beside him, "Mia, and are taking a holiday, we'll see you in a week." He ignored the glare she was sending him, as he leaned down and kissed her temple, tossing his phone on the bed. There was no way, he would let anyone disrupt his time with the witch, if he had a say. "How are we getting there?"_

" _Apperating to a friend in New York, and flooing to the Burrow," She answered, before doing just what she said._

 _ **A/N: This is my first Angel / Harry Potter Crossover FanFiction. I apologize for any misspelling, or anything else you might see fault in. I will write another chapter regardless, but beyond two depends on what kind of reaction I receive. I really hope you like it...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I apologize for any misspelling, or anything else you might see fault in. I will write another chapter regardless, but beyond two depends on what kind of reaction I receive. I really hope you like it.…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or Angel.**_

* * *

 _ **A Witch Slayer**_

Hermione stopped on the end of a street, and turned to the vampire beside her, with a nervous expression. "I promised Dawn, that I would take her to the 'Leaky Cauldron', when I came to visit her. She loves coming to the magical world with me, and I don't know if Buffy will be there, when I go to the house. So if you want-"

Spike cupped his witch's cheeks in his palms, as he leaned down to kiss her, and pulled away smiling, "I am not going to instantly pant after Buffy, if I were to see her again, so don't worry about that, Pet."

She sighed, as she went to a near bench, where the bus came by five days a week. "I am glad you wanted to come, the Weasley's think your wonderful, especially Ginny." She stood back to her feat, and allowed her boyfriend to wrap an arm around her, as they made there way to the house.

They stopped in front of a two story brick house, with a long drive way, and car park area. The lawn was neatly manicured, much like when she lived here, thanks for the gardener she was still paying to keep the lawn healthy. She smiled when the figure of her younger cousin in the window, hurried to the front door and opened it with a wide smile.

"MIONE!" The teen exclaimed, as she hurried to the witch, and wrapped her arms around her older cousin. She didn't even notice Spike, until releasing her cousin, than immediately hurried to the vampire, "Spike, I didn't know you were coming, Andrew said he helped you," she glanced over her shoulder, before looking back to the two, "Can we go now?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, as she lead the teen back into her house, and invited her boyfriend into the house. She smiled as she looked around her childhood home, before turning to face the vampire, and younger cousin, "Where is everyone, Dawny."

"They thought since I was going out anyways with you, than they would make other arrangements," Dawn answered, glancing at the two, "So are you two together?"

Spike glanced at the blushing witch, as he wrapped an arm around Dawn, "Your cousin, she is a remarkable woman, Niblet."

Dawn made a gushing sound, with a wide smile for her favorite cousin, "How sweet, and I know she's amazing."

The witch walked to the fireplace, and smiled at the two, "Well I don't know about you, but I am starving."

With that said, the three left through the floo...

* * *

 **The Wedding Reception**

Hermione smiled, as she wrapped her arms around the vampires neck, as they joined some of the guest on the dance floor. She was wearing a burgundy gown, which was strapless, with an open back that went to her waist, and golden sandals on her feet. She shuddered at the feel of her vampires fingers, as they gently pressed her against him, where she could feel the effect she to had on him, "Wasn't the wedding beautiful?" She was staring into his eyes. "Wasn't Ginny beautiful, and Harry, he looked nice in his-"

"You're the only one I noticed," He groaned as her fingers raked through his hairs, something that she knew drove him crazy, "I missed you last night."

"I am sorry about that, were the twins behaving themselves?" She asked, remembering how nervous he was, to be left alone with Fred, and George Weasley.

"They aren't that bad, showed me all around Diagon Alley, and took me to a new candy shop. Did you know they have blood pops, made out of real dragon blood, bloody brilliant those are," He looked towards where the twins were whispering beside the cake, obviously planning something.

She was about to rush to the twins, when she felt her dates grip tighten, and his lips pressed against her ear, "Spike?"

"Unless you want these lovely people to see how happy you really do make me, than I suggest you stay put, Kitten," he lead her to a table in the corner of the reception hall, and sat her on his lap, "It looks like Mrs. Weasley is on to them." He had a lot of respect for the matron of the Weasley family, at how well she was able to handle her children, and even her new son in-law Harry."

Hermione turned in Spikes lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, to place a kiss to his temple, "I am pretty sure no one would notice, if we were to leave now, I am getting pretty tired."

He smirked as he buried his face into the curve of his witch's neck, "Than we should get back to the hotel, and get you into bed."

"I agree," She answered, as she pulled him to his feet, immediately apperating to there hotel.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Spike was standing in front of the woman's restroom, with a concerned expression across his face, for the woman he was beggaring to fall for. He had even been desperate enough, since Fred, had been with Wes, on assignment, to go to Harmony, to ask if she could check on the witch.

Harmony stepped out of the bathroom, with a disgusted look on her face, "It's really gross in there." She just walked back to the reception desk, and got back to filing her nails.

"Bloody hell," He was about to go into the restroom, when the door opened to reveal Hermione. He lead her up to Angel's office, knowing that the other vampire was on assignment with Gunn. He than lead her to the sofa, and urged her to lay down, "Are you still sick?"

She shoved the blonde off of her, as she got back to her feet, and walked to the conference room. She walked to the box, which had the assignment for each member for the week, and started to place a red folder in front of each seat. "It's not the first time I've been sick, Spike."

The vampire frowned, as he took a seat at in one of the chairs, and pulled her onto his lap, "I am just worried about you, Mia."

She sighed as she relaxed in his arms, as he began to kiss her neck, and slide a hand under her blouse. "I am-"

The vampire froze, as he felt a small hard bulge, than let go choosing the best way to ask. "Just promise you'll take it easy, until you know for sure how sick you are, promise?" he kissed her cheek, and just held her as his thoughts began to wander, 'It couldn't be, but I felt it.'

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Lore watched as the witch stood over the sink, rinsing the take-away-box off, till it was shredded. He, like Fred, thought of the young witch, like a little sister, "So water is cardboards weakness, now that's figured out, how about having a little chat, Peaches." He lead the witch up to his office, and to his small sofa, where they talked about each others worlds in the past. Of course he much preferred hearing of her world, that sharing about his own, if he could manage. "So talk to me, Peaches."

She smiled at her green friend, as he took a hold of her hand, and pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder, "I just have a lot on my mind."

The demon frowned, as he stared down at her, "You always have a lot on that beautiful mind, Peaches, so you know I would like a more detailed answer."

She stared down at her hands, not wanting to meet her friends intense gaze, and started to play with the hem of her skirt, "I am just worried about Spike. He's been spending a lot of his time in the companies library, or coming up with an excuse to read in Angels office. We both know the two vampire, are unable to stand each other. He even asked my older professor for books on magical creatures." She stood to her feet, and walked to where there was a mini stage, and started playing with the microphone, "Did you know I use to love singing, before I found out I was a witch, and went to Hogwarts," she met the red eyes of her friend, and smiled as she made her way to the door.

"Why don't you sing for me, Peaches?" Lore straightened the collar of his burgundy twenty button shirt, as he made his way to his little stage, "You're the only one, besides Blondie, who hasn't sung for me."

"Because I like the surprise of not knowing what my life has in store, prefer to enjoy the moment I am in, than worry about tomorrow," She gave a small wave, as she exited the demons office, and went back to where she made her own office in the library of the company.

* * *

 **Angel's Office**

"What are you doing in my office again, Spike?" Angel asked, at seeing the blonde lounging in his couch, with a book opened on his lap. He waited for a response.

"I am reading, thought it would be obvious," The blonde answered, as he rolled his eyes, not taking his eyes from the book.

Angel caught site of the book, and stared intensely at the blonde, "Damphire's, what has you-" He paused as he ran a hand through his hair, as he sat in the arm chair, "Is Hermione pregnant?"

"I felt it in her, Angel," The blonde looked scared, when he looked at the older vampire.

"What are you going to do?" The dark haired vampire asked, as he opened one of the books.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please read, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book, or the tv series.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Hermione stared at the vampire, as he bent over the books, which he had been obsessing with for the last few days. She had just visited Fred, who informed the witch, of her expectancy. She caught site of one of the titles, and sighed, "I see Fred talked to you already," she went to sit on the arm chair, only than noticing Angel, with a book of his own at the desk, "I am surprised Fred would tell you, instead of letting me, I mean that is the way we normally do things in England."

It would had been funnier, if the situation hadn't been so serious, seeing two vampires jump out of there seats, and landing in there attack stance. Only she hid her amusement, as she reached for the book, before the blonde could hide it again.

The blonde was the first to calm, as he pulled her out of the chair, and onto his lap, "Didn't hear you come in, love."

"I silenced my shoes, so they don't make noise, in case I have to pass Harmony's desk. She always ask me about these English actors from England, as if I have a personal friendship with them." The witch looked down at the book, which was still in her hand, "So you know?"

"Known for a couple of weeks," Spike started, as he removed the book from her hands, and placed a hand to her stomach, "Angel and I, have been searching for ways, to get rid of it without hurting-"

"WHAT!" The witch quickly pulled out of Spike's arms, and backed away from him, "Please-"

"Hermione, we don't know the effect, it will have on your health. We-" She turned, and glared at the other vampire, who actually took a step back, with the intensity of her glare, "You're helping him, to kill my child?"

Spike slowly made his way to the historical witch, as if she was a wild beast, that could rip off his head. "Mia, I don't want anything to happen to you, so please try to see things from-"

"Your prospective, right?" The witch raised her brow, before taking a hold of the vampires coat collar, and immediately apperated him to the St. Merlin's, where she had a friend, that just happened to work as a healer.

St. Merlin's, was twice the size of St. Mungo's, and was connected to the LA's magical world, which she explored upon first arriving to the large city. They were currently standing in the apperating room, which would lead straight to the prenatal healers, and one of her friends. She past by the other patients in the waiting area, going straight to the office of Hlr. Zabini, and walked right through the door.

The ex-slytherine jumped out of his seat, at the sudden intrusion, and brought out his wand. He sent a glare, once realizing who had entered his office, as he grabbed his chest in mock ache, "Trying to kill me, Princess?"

"Now Blaise, would I go through all that effort before the war, to find you a safe place to live just to kill you?" She noticed the wizard, and her vampire, as they tried to size one another up, and sighed, "Gentlemen, knock it off." She closed the office door, and lead the vampire to the small sofa, "Spike, this is Blaise Zabini, and Blaise, this is Spike."

"A vampire, interesting," Blaise stared at the witch, and than the blonde, as he leaned back in his seat, "So what brings you here, there's nothing I can do to cure vamperism, they're still-"

Spike rolled his eyes, as he wrapped an arm around the witch, and brought her closer to his side, "What are we doing here?"

"Blaise, is in the practice of inter-creature reproduction, and so I thought he could assure you, that nothing will happen to me," She turned her eyes to the wizard, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "I'm pregnant, and Spike, he's the father. He wants to get rid of the baby, because he thinks it will harm me, in some way or the other."

Without another word, the wizard waved his wand over the witch's stomach, and a screen like image appeared in thin air. He pointed the wand at the image, and a small smile played across his face, "I promise you, Spike, that your child is not going to harm Mione, and baby looks good for the third month." He turned to the witch, and handed her the card, "I suggest you tap the card, and I will come to you, for your appointments. I am guessing you want privacy for your family, and I don't want you to stress yourself, if word got around to the papers about your child."

The witch nodded, as the vampire slipped the card in his wallet, and than smiled at the blonde, "See everything is fine."

"Might I steal your vampire, Mione? Just for a moment." Blaise walked to the door, and opened it for the witch, pointing his wand down the hall, "I made some Eclair's, so please help yourself.

"Need to use the loo anyways," She stared at her friend skeptically, as she kissed Spike's cheek, and slowly left the two alone.

The wizard turned to face the vampire, as he waved his wand, to keep anyone from listening to there conversation. "You can't bring her back to the magical world, for the protection of the child, and her. The three of you are part of a prophecy, which had made shown the day before the war she fought, and I only know of this because Adrian Pucey, works in that department. He is able to read the prophecy's, which not so many wizards are able to, and he told me about what he read."

Spike had the wizard pinned to the door, as he pressed his elbow against his chest, his vampire futures showing, "You bloody better tell me, that there is a point to this story, and why my witch is in danger."

"The child is the true sign that Voldemort, really isn't coming back once they enter this world, and there are those who will try to destroy the child. Some believe that if they kill the witch, or the child of the prophecy, than there still will be some trying to bring Voldemort back. **'A warrior witch, and an evil turned souled champion, shall bring forth an innocent life promising the most Evil, is forever vanquish.'** You see this is why she came here, because that's what the fates had urged, nothing is coincidence when magic's involved. So please make sure someone is always watching her, and only inform those who you can trust, you'll know who that will be. Now get her back to the building, it's the only place she's safe, and can be left on her own."

* * *

He didn't know what to do, one moment they were walking through the park, having a much deserved evening, and than everything went dark…..When he came too, his witch was nowhere to be found, and him with no clue of how he was knocked out.

Now he was sitting in Angel's office, pacing the awful floor, while everyone sat in silence. He was stressed about the witch, and the baby within her, which they had just been celebrating after a very assuring appointment with a healer.

"What if something happens to her?" The blonde asked no one in particular, as he kicked the wall. "Or to the baby?"

"Wait, Ms. Brit, is pregnant?" Gunn asked, looking around at the rest of the gang, "How is that-"

"I'll explain the birds, and bees, after we bring Mia back," Spike glared at the other man, before throwing himself on the sofa. "I should had protected her."

"Spike, you had no idea-" Before Angel was able to finish his sentence, his double doors were broke down, revealing three men with wands pointed out.

"Where the bloody hell, is Hermione?!" Asked the shortest of the two, with a scar on his forehead, he turned his focus to the blonde, "Spike, she summoned us with her coin, and we ended up at this location."

Spike stared at the wizards, only recognizing the two from the wedding, but not the other blonde, "Harry, Ron, she gave me a duplicate of the coin, and I summoned you as soon as I came too," he turned towards the blonde, with a curious expression.

Harry turned his attention to the blonde wizard, before looking back at the vampire, "Spike, this is Adrian Pucey, he's in charge of the prophecies."

"I believe you talked to, Blaise earlier, he's my step brother," Adrian walked to the center of the room, noticing Fred sitting beside Lorne, "Well hello there?"

Harry smacked the other wizard on the back of the head, before turning his attention back to the young woman, "Sorry about him, thinks he's the worlds gift to woman," he looked towards his friends boyfriend, "We believe that Draco, has taken her, which is strange saying as his mother, and him joined the light before the war. Hermione placed them into hiding, so we are trying to figure why Draco would want-"

Spike threw the coffee table, across the room with a roar, nearly missing Wesley, and Gunn's head, "I'll rip his throat out, if he harms a hair on her head," he stalked out of the room, "Let's get ready for a fight."

"I need to make sure he doesn't destroy the rest of the building," Angel, Wes, and Gunn, hurried behind the vampire, to where the weapon room was. Leaving Lorne, and Fred, behind with the wizards.

* * *

Draco stared down at the sleeping witch, paying most of his attention to the small bump, which he hand was resting on. "Granger, wake up so you could eat."

"Spike, let me sleep," The witch mumbled, covering her head with the green pillow, 'Wait, green?' She froze, as she slowly removed the pillow, and turned to look at the person who was waking her. Before the wizard knew what happened, he was on his back, staring up at the witch with her wand pointed at him. "What the bloody-"

"Hush now child, I know you were raised by muggles, but that is no excuse for such language," A woman warned, waiting for the witch to turn around, and face her, "Have a seat, Child."

Hermione turned around, and was surprised to see Mrs. Malfoy, with another tray of food. Probably knew it would be needed, "Why did you take me, where are we?"

"I asked Draco, to bring you here for some tea, not to kidnap you," The older witch slowly approached the younger witch, setting her own wand on the dresser, as not to pose a threat, "I have waited so long for this moment, my baby girl is finally home," she had the other witch in a hug, before anyone knew what to do.

"I saw the vampire holding her, I was trying to save her, mum," Draco exclaimed from the floor, knowing better not to try to move, otherwise the binding would tighten.

"Your child?" The witch asked, taking a step from the embrace, and staring at the woman. Her attention drifted to a painting on the wall, of the beatiful blonde witch, holding a toddle in each arm. One with blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes in a white suit. While the other toddler were a small green dress, with brown eyes, and caramel curls. She shook her head, as she inched her way out of the room, "I need time please, I never-" before she could finish her sentence, she vanished in thin air.

Narcissa stared at her son, with a sad look on her face, "What about invite her for tea, did you not understand?" The corner of her lips curved in a small smile, as she released him from the bind, "Let's learn about this, Wolfram and Hart, while we take our tea in the library. I have a feeling we'll be staying in California, for much longer than planned."

"I agree, mother," Draco nodded, as he dusted his shirt off, as he followed his mother from the office, "What are we going to do about the baby?"

The witch paused, as she turned to face her son, with a real smile on her face, "We're going to spoil the baby, and make sure no one harms, those your sister is allied with, Draco. You did remember to let Adrian, and Potter, know that you didn't mean Hermione, any harm when you went to invite her for tea."

"I thought you were-" The wizard swallowed his words, as his mother raised her brow, giving him the familiar don't-give-me-that look, "I forgot mother."

"Let's hope she gets to them in time," Mrs, Malfoy explained, as she looked at her son, "We'll give her time to accept, and learn the truth."

* * *

The two Vampires, Three Wizards, Wes, and Gunn, were all meeting inside the lobby, prepared to search for there friend when a historic Hermione, stepped out of the elevator.

"William!" She made a straight line, to the blonde vampire, and wrapped her arms around him with tears.

Spike immediately enveloped her in his arms, ignoring the surprised looks of the others, as she used his human name. He felt her tears soak through his silk shirt, but didn't care as long as she was back with him, "There, there, love. I'm here Kitten, are you alright?" He reluctantly pulled her at arms length, so he could check for injuries, then placed his hand over her stomach, "Did they-"

"Nothing happened, it had just been a misunderstanding," She shook her head, as he used his thumbs, to dry her tears. She turned to look at the rest, than noticed the three wizards, all three looking at the witch concerned, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Spike, he thought something bad happened to you, and used the coin you gave him to call for aid. How did you charm the coin, some those not of wizard blood, can use the coins?" Adrian answered, with an impressed expression on his face, as he stared at the witch, "Why would Draco, want to take you away, after ensuring his mother, and him were safe."

She smiled at her friends, still not wanting to leave her vampires side, before turning to the Empath, "Lorne, I need a favor from you, love."

"Of course, Peaches," The Pylean assured with a small smile, "Good to have you back, Peaches. Your lover boy was about to-"

"That coffee table was an antique," Angel mumbled, just loud enough for those with advance hearing, or standing right beside him like Fred, could hear.

"It's alright, Angel," Fred patted her boss's shoulder, as she turned to lead him back into the office, with Wes, and Gunn, following behind the two.

Ron rolled his eyes, as he followed the group, with his wand already ready. "I can just repair it for him, he does recall we're wizards right?"

Hermione just smiled as she watched her friends go into the office, than turned to the others who stayed, "Harry, Adrian, please take Ron back home, I will message you when in learn something. I need to talk to Lorne, and rest for a bit." She kissed each there cheeks, before leading the demon, and vampire into an empty bored room.

Harry just nodded, before doing as his friend suggested.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Month Later**

"She's telling the truth, Peaches," Lorne explained, after seeing the Malfoy's, to the customized floo center. He had gone to his friends office in the library, to share what he saw when reading the two, and found the witch laying on top of the desk staring at the enchanted ceiling. "So this is what the skies looked like, when you were at your school, it's really beautiful."

"I loved staring at the stars," The witch commented, as she brought a hand to her bump, "I can't believe I was adopted, and my parents never told me, instead I find out when I am finally happy again. She had a portrait of Draco, and I, when we were toddlers, hanging in the room I awoke in that day. I just don't see why, they didn't want me anymore, there-"

"Oliver Granger, and I, met one day in the library before I married Lucius, and you both were conceived. I didn't know I was pregnant with you two, until after I was betrothed to Lucius, and than he thought you were his. Dumbledore learned of the plans Riddle had for you, so he helped me fake your death while Lucius was away, and you went to live with your real father. Draco, he's always known that Lucius, was not his real father." Narcissa was standing in the doorway, staring at the two, she smiled at the Demon, "I knew you would lead me to Hermione, so I waited until Draco floo'd home, before following you Lorne."

"So my dad is really my dad?" The witch exclaimed, with some relief at the news, than frowned. "How did Lucius, never truly learn the truth?"

"Dumbledore, he made it so the records showed him, as the father of you two. Than when Angelina Malfoy died, Hermione Granger was born into the muggleborn life." The older witch smiled, as she took the offered seat from the demon, she took his hand, "You are truly a gentleman, Lorne."

The demon smiled at the two, as he backed out of the office, "It's a pleasure, Narcissa, and I will see you later Peaches."

"So I was name Angelica," The witch made a foul face, as she thought of the name, "I look nothing like an, Angelica."

"Lucius, he had loved that name, so he had it put on the certificate when you were born," The older witch explained, as she stared at her daughters stomach, "I can't believe you're having a baby, Oliver, would had loved having a grandchild, as much as he loved having you, and Draco."

"Dad knew about Draco?" Hermione asked surprised.

"It was his choice, not to tell you about your twin, because he didn't want Lucius to learn you were alive. It is a good thing you grew up looking more like him, than me because I hardly recognized you, the first time I saw you in Diagon Alley." Narcissa reached to tuck a lose curl behind the younger witch's ear, "I am so pleased, that you are giving me a chance, and hope you will give your twin a chance as well."

"Why did you tell Draco the truth?"

"Because he was considering ending his life towards his fifth year, and so I told him that the man he hated, wasn't really his father. Than I talked to your father, so that way Draco could know him, so he could have a small hope of happiness. He was looking forward to being a family, but when Voldemort killed Oliver, and his wife, he wanted nothing more to do with being a Malfoy. That is when we requested, for some assistance to find a safe place to stay, thanks to you dear." Narcissa stood to her feet, when she saw the blonde vampire, standing in the doorway. "I will let you two be, Good Night Hermione, and thank you for taking care of my daughter, Spike."

The vampire stepped aside, as the older witch passed him, and smiled at her, "I will do anything for them, so not a problem. Good evening."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby, that you ever seen, love?" Spike stared at the wizard, who was currently showing the image of the baby, so the blonde vampire could see the image. "We're having a little girl."

The witch smiled at the vampire, as she sat upright on the couch, pulling her blouse down, "She would be beautiful to us regardless, Spike."

"So you just wave a wand, and the image shows," Fred asked, from her spot in the doorway, as color rose to her cheeks, "Sorry about that, I came to look for a book, and saw the image. Magic really is amazing isn't it?"

"In the right hands," Blaise answered, as he stood to his feet, offering his seat to the woman, "Please take my seat."

Fred tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying not to look at the wizard, "I really should-"

"Come on Fred, join us for tea," The witch interrupted, as she poured a fourth cup, "You're always welcome here, and you know that."

"We're having a girl, Fred," Spike had a wide smile, as he looked at his friend, and the wizard, "I say we should go out and celebrate, maybe we can take Fred, to that place your mother took us the other day."

"I will see about reserving the private room, so that way no one knows Hermione, is going to be eating there." Blaise turned to look at the muggle, with his most charming smile, "Have you ever seen a magical hospital?"

"I only been to one shop, and that was to buy a couple of owls with Hermione, for the 'Owl Post' we have in the lobby," Fred answered with a smile, "But I would love to see the hospital, I could only imagine how you treat your patients, with how you did the image thing without a machine."

"Just give me your day off, and we can arrange for me to give you a tour, I work mainly with inter-creature reproductions, such as werewolf-Human, or Hermione's case vampire-Human conceptions. It's my job to ensure all parties are where they need to be in each there pregnancies, so it's my job to look out for there well beings," he turned to look at the vampire, who was watching the witch, as she made notes from one of the Damphire books. "What is she looking for now?"

"She's taking notes of some Damphire's, that are in existence around the world," The vampire answered, as he pointed to something in the book, "It's more for my benefit than hers, so I won't go crazy like before, when Angel, and I talk-"

"Don't say that K, word around me Spike, you know how upset it makes me thinking what you had considered doing," The witch didn't even take her eyes from the pages, as she pressed her palm to her vampires chest, "but he is right, I wrote some of the families, and he's been reading the assuring letters from other families."

"How can a regular vampire be a father, without having there soul intact?" Fred asked, looking at the wizard, "I-"

"A wizard turned vampire, still contain there soul because it's part of there magic core, and one doesn't lose it once born into magic," Hermione answered, staring at the scientist with a smile, "Spike, he went through two weeks of torture, trying to regain his soul. While a family of gypsy's that were born with magic, had been able to put a soul in Angel, as a term of punishment. That is why it's so rare for ferril vampires, if they want to get a soul, because some see it as a waste of time." She stood to her feet, as she cupped her boyfriends face in her palms, with a loving smile, "Than some, like my Spike, had been strong minded, and willed, to go through the process of regaining his own soul."

Spike wrapped his arms around the witch, and lowered his lips to hers, "You make me sound like a warrior, the way you go on about me like that, Kitten."

"You're my warrior," Purred the witch, ignoring the two guest in her office, as she slid her hands under her lovers shirt.

Spike smirked as the two stood to leave, giving the two some privacy, before shoving everything off the desk, as he sat her on top, "I think I am going to enjoy these hormone of yours, love."

Or at least that was the thought...

 **Two Days Later**

Spike growled, as he banged on his bedroom door, "Bloody hell, love!"

"GO AWAY!" Came the angry voice of the witch, from the other side of the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" The vampire shouted again, ignoring the on lookers.

"See you still have that special way with the ladies," Came a familiar voice, from behind the vampire, "What did you do to my cousin?"

"She's locked herself in my room, and won't let me in for no bloody reason, damn hormones," The vampire sighed, as he turned to face the other slayer, now in protective mode, "What are you doing here, Buffy?"

"I was coming to meet Angel, about some activities going on in England, and thought I would visit my cousin while here. How are you doing, Spike?" The blonde asked, as she took in the vampire, "Dawn, she told me about you dating my cousin, and how great you two are together." She rolled her eyes at the end of that, "but I know my cousin is smart enough, to not go after my exes." She said the last part a little louder, knowing the effect they would have, as she glanced at the door.

Before the vampire could say anything, the once locked door behind him burst opened, and his witch came charging out with her wand out.

"Listen here Barbie, you two never were in a relationship, and I am in love with Spike because he's a incredible man. I don't see him as a vampire with a soul, but a man, who just happens to be a vampire," Hermione barely moved her wrist, when a shot of electricity shot from her palm, causing her cousin to go flying down the hall. She hurried to her cousin, and reached out a helping hand, "Sorry my magic is unpredictable, with this little girl inside of me, never know what's going to happen. If you promise not to trash talk my boyfriend, I promise you'll still have a home back in England, when you return home."

Buffy smirked as she allowed her cousin to pull her back to her feet, before pulling her younger cousin into a hug, "I heard Spike yelling at you through the door, and thought I would help him out. I thought you would try to defend him, since you're good at looking out for those you care about, and I think Dawn was right, you two look good together." She looked at the witch's stomach, and at the vampire, "So a little girl?"

"Yes," The witch sighed, as she rubbed her stomach, and leaned against the side wall, "How is, Dawny?"

"She's doing good in England, even accepted a job at the cauldron place, that you take her to when visiting," She placed her hand on her cousins stomach, and immediately removed it, when she felt how strong the kick was. "So why didn't you tell me, that you were a slayer now?"

"Angel had to tell you, didn't he?" The witch sighed, as she allowed her boyfriend to wrap his arm around her waist, and lead her towards the boss's office. "I suppose I didn't tell him not to tell you, if you happened to come here. I thought you would get jealous, like you did when we learned I was a witch, and you wouldn't talk to me till a couple years later when you became the slayer. So how long are you in town, I think you should meet my real mom, and twin brother before you go home." They started walking down the hall.

"Uncle Oliver, wasn't-"

"Margie wasn't my real mom, my dad ended up having custody of me, when I was a toddler for my protection," They stopped walking, before going into Angels office, and turned to face her cousin, "Please don't pull him along while you're here, he's in love with Cordelia, and I don't want you to play with his heart. He's a dear friend of mine, ever since he helped send me the places, where the horuxes were, I have come to think of him as family."

"I know how he feels, so don't worry about me, alright?" Buffy patted her cousins back, as she looked at Spike, "Are you taking care of our girl?"

"He takes good care of me, even with all my hormones," The witch assured, as she opened the double door, and sat on the sofa in the boss's office. "I am getting closer, to finding a way to wake Cordy, with all her memories intact. Except those of Jasmine, and the name we can't say."

"That's what he told me," The slayer smiled as she looked towards the empty desk. "He had to meet with a client, after we talked earlier."

"Alright," The witch smiled as she took her cousins hand, and looked over at Spike, "I think I want to take Buffy, so she could meet my brother, and mom. Since he is her cousin, plus Narcissa, said she wanted to show me something, so I was planing to go anyways. I will be back in a little while, so please don't annoy Angel, even if you think it's fun."

"Don't worry about me, Love," Spike kissed his witch's lips, as he stood to his own feet, and than looked at the older Slayer, "It was nice seeing you again, and please give Dawn my love." He stared at the woman he loved seriously, as he placed a hand on her stomach, "Please try not to stress yourself, and no going into the magical village, unless it's with your brother, or Mom."

Buffy laughed at her cousins expression, before turning to her once enemy, "I will make sure she returns in one piece."

"I will be fine, William," Hermione kissed his cheek, before roughly dragging her cousin, to where the floo room was. Not noticing the strong grip, as they went on there way.

This should be an interesting visit.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's shorter than the others. Thank you for the beautiful reviews as well. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Angel series, of Harry Potter.**

 **Malfoy's California Manor**

Buffy leaned towards her cousin, as she stared at the beautiful woman, and the young man (her cousin). "Are we in the right place?"

Hermione laughed softly behind her hand, as she looked at the older witch, "Narcissa, this is cousin Buffy, she's staying in my old home in England." She looked at her twin, who was studying his new known cousin, "Draco, are you alright?"

"She's glowing?" Draco was staring at the petite blonde. "She's not a witch though, maybe-"

"Son, she's the 'Slayer' like your sister, so it is natural for you to see the glow," The older witch answered, before turning on her heels, and walking towards the sun room, "We'll enjoy some tea, while you share all about your sister, and your life in England. Then I will show you the surprise, daughter."

"Oh, I love England. After everything that happened on the Hellmouth, I just wanted to get as far away from Sunnydale, as I was able to get. I promised my sister to show her the world, so I thought England, would be the best place to settle for a bit. She will love to mee-" The slayer blushed, as the two blondes raised a brow, the latter with a smirk, "Sorry."

Narcissa smiled as she wrapped an arm around the young woman, as her twins went ahead of them to the sun room, "Oliver, loved to talk till the sun went down when I was with their father. He told me about his little sister, and how wonderful his nieces were, when you two visited him, and Mione. I would love to meet Dawn, perhaps one of these days, I will plan for her to stay for a couple weeks. Mione said that they were close and that you were raising her since Joyce passed away. I would love for Draco, to meet Dawn, and know that you, along with all your friends will have a place here, if ever in town again." She finally looked at her children, once the slayer, and she entered the sun room. She looked at her daughter, "I see you couldn't wait for us, before getting your share of the scones."

The younger witch glared at her brother, as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "He filled my plate."

"She's eating for two," Was all the wizard said, before pulling a cup for his new cousin, as she sat beside him, "These are the best scones, that you will ever have, anywhere in the world."

"Don't make your sister eat more than she wants, Draco. Or she will get sick, and I don't think she wants to if it can be prevented," The older witch answered, as she smiled at her daughter, who was nibbling at one of the spinach, and cheese scones. "Let's finish the tea so I could show your sister, her surprise before it get's too late, while you go do your own thing."

Hermione smiled as her brother removed a couple of scones, and placing them back on his own plate, as he turned his attention to his cousin, "I have a port-key scheduled to take me to England tomorrow night if you want to catch a ride with me instead of taking a plane back."

Buffy smiled at her blonde cousin, before turning back to the brunette, "Am I suppose to know what he's talking about?"

Hermione laughed softly, as she patted her brothers back, "A port-key is another way of traveling, it get's you to your destination just by touching an object, at a certain time. It's rougher than our other travels, but it's easier to get across the globe, with just the port-key. It'll also save you money on a plane ticket, and get you back home faster, of course, you'd have to Floo to New York first."

"That would be great, I am sure Dawn would love to meet you, she feels left out with the lack of relatives we have. Our father is worthless since he has his new family," Buffy explained, as she got to her feet, and pulled out her phone, "Why don't you give me your number, and you could let me know when you're ready, and I could meet you at W&H." She handed the phone to the wizard, who stared skeptically at the device, then turned to her cousin, "Is he alright?"

Narcissa gently took the phone from her son, and swiftly entered their main line, before handing it back to her son, "He is still not accustomed to Muggle communication," she turned to look at her son, "Draco, I explained to you how to give the number, and how to enter it in someones cellular device."

Buffy just smiled as she handed the phone back to her cousin, as she turned towards Hermione, "I'll just get a new line added, he could have that one, you would have to show him how to charge tho Mione."

"I have a charger that will fit properly, and then I will show him how to add a number," Hermione assured, before standing to her feet, and looking at her mother, "You said something about a surprise, hopefully, it's not another nursery, the last two you showed me were too much."

"Well you needed a place to put the baby, for when you move in with us after the baby," The witch argued, taking her daughter by the arm, and leading her out of the parlor, "Besides I wouldn't call the little playroom at W&H a nursery, more like a place to keep your little one close while at work."

"Of course you wouldn't," Teased the young witch.

Buffy, and Draco, just followed the two, finding the two's bantering humorous.

* * *

"I had one of these when I was a lad," Spike explained, as he looked at the old fashioned cradle, that was now at the foot of the bed, "What is it doing here?"

"She knows that being the Slayer, I would be here a lot of my time, and would want the baby near while at work," Hermione explained, sitting on the edge of the bed, as she watched her vampire admire the craftsmanship of the cradle. "Still can't believe you agree to move in with them when the little one is here."

"I felt the safety wards around the house, and know that our child would be safe there, and besides I enjoy annoying that brother of yours," Explained the vampire, as he knelt before his mate, and placed his hands on her stomach, "And the safety of you to will always be a priority to me, until the day I die."

"You two do know I am still here right?" Buffy asked, leaning against the door, watching his cousin, and Spike, slip into there own lovers world. "I was just saying that I'm going to get a bite to eat, and wanted to know if you two were hungry?"

Hermione stood to her feet, not even trying to hide the blush, as she took her boyfriend's hand, "I could use a Phat Burger, and some fries," she dragged the vampire behind her, as she walked beside her cousin

She really did love her family...

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, and spelling errors, hope you liked this short up dater.**


End file.
